


Somewhat There

by div1129



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Before Ex-Deus Machina, F/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Season 9 Episode 7 'Ex-Deus Machina, Jack travels to Colorado Springs to see Cassie and finally gets Sam. Well... somewhat...</p><p>Disclaimer: SG-1 and characters are not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...in where Cassie talks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my LJ and a Sam/Jack site that had been taken down. I thought I had lost it when I remembered I had a livejournal for the sole purpose of posting my Sam/Jack fics. I'm re-posting in hopes of getting the creative juices flowing again and to finally, finally, finally get to finishing my last SG-1 WIP.
> 
> Rated M for now and may change to E for later chappie's naughty stuff!

It was one of the few times he'd come back to Colorado Springs without Air Force business being involved. Cassie had called and told him that she missed him. Given that he was one of the few Janet Frasier had entrusted with her daughter should anything happen to her, he got on the first flight out and headed west. Of course that wasn't the only purpose for his visit. He wanted to see how Carter was handling standing in as a mother. After all saving the world, 8 or 9 times, was minuscule compared to being there for a grieving daughter.

Jack arrived at the local airport expecting a smiling Cassie or Carter, but neither was there. He headed outside to call Cassie when she pulled up in the truck he’d used to drive to work.

"Hey, kiddo, does Carter not remind you about being on time?"

"Ever heard of traffic, General?"

He got in the passenger side, and threw his carry-on bag onto the back seat.

"So how is she handling?" he asked, as she pulled out into traffic, touching the dash.

"She is doing fine. Sam was a little miffed that you gave me the truck."

"Yes, well I knew you could handle it." He looked her over and found himself smiling. Janet had done well with her. Losing her mother had affected her but Cassie was a pretty well-adjusted kid. She missed her mother, he knew that, but she wouldn’t stop living just because of that. She glanced his way and caught him looking.

"What?" she asked, giving him the look he always gave Carter when Carter asked him something.

"Nothing," he answered, grinning.

"Come on, Uncle Jack. Tell me."

"I was just remembering when I gave you that dog. You---"

"Uncle Jack, if you want to know how I'm doing it's okay to ask. Surprised that wasn't the first thing you asked me."

"I figured everybody has done so."

"I'm okay. I'll be okay. I got Sam, you, Daniel and Teal'c. Also my friends."

"And boyfriend?"

"Not right now."

"Good. I'd hate to have to shoot anyone. How's school?"

"It's all right. Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to ask about Sam, just ask me."

He gave her an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look, and turned away to look ahead.

"It's not like she doesn't do the same when I get a phone call or an email from you, you know," she added, as she turned to their exit.

"Cassie..."

"Uncle Jack, from what mom told me about the rules and stuff, now that you guys don't work in the same place it would be easier..." she trailed off not wanting to push anymore.

"How is Carter?" Jack asked, in his sorry attempt at changing the subject.

"She's good. She works, comes up here and we spend time."

"She's trying, you know."

"I know. And I appreciate that. I miss mom a lot."

"I know, kiddo. *sigh* So is Carter going to be here?"

"She was supposed to. But there was---"

"An experiment... yeah... that'll keep Carter in a lab."

They pulled up to Janet's old house and Cassie parked the truck, forgoing the garage.

"Uncle Jack, you can sleep in my old room. Sam uses it when she's here. I know that your back won’t love the couch. Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza's good."

As soon as they entered the door, both headed for the kitchen. Jack knew that Carter kept beer, so he opened the fridge to get one. Cassie grabbed the phone and ordered in from the pizza place Jack liked. He offered the open beer to her, and she shook her head, laughing at him.

"15 to 20 minutes," she directed at Jack after hanging up. "Did you tell anyone you were coming out here?" she asked him, grabbing the glass of tea he poured for her.

"I came out here for you. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I need a bit of help with my Astronomy homework; and since Sam isn't here, I can’t think of a better person to help me."

Pizza arrived just as Jack's stomach grumbled for food. They ate and chatted about what they'd been doing; plans for college; and how Jack was handling his new job. The talk continued until Cassie yawned and Jack felt jet lag set in.

"Night uncle Jack" she half yawned at him, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Night Cass." He waited until she was settled in her room, then checked the doors and windows before heading for bed.

 

Sam was a little disappointed that she couldn't spend the weekend with Cassie because of the lab mishap, but she wasn't needed so she headed off to Cassie's. She arrived in the middle of the night, too tired to eat anything, checked on Cassie, and walked to Cassie's old room. She stepped inside the dark room, was about to switch the light on, when she felt a hand on her mouth and an arm around her body. She knew the body against her so she didn't scream.

"Jesus, Carter - don't you know I could've hurt you?" he said, releasing her, closing the door.

"Well, sir, I didn't know you were going to be here."


	2. ...in where Sam cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack talk.

Sam turned on the bedside lamp and sat on the bed. Jack pulled out the chair from under the desk, sat down, and turned to face her. The silence that ensued was awkward, and the only thing you could hear was the slight breeze that wafted through the open window.

Sam couldn't stand the silence anymore so she spoke first.

"So... why didn't you tell me you were coming, Sir?"

"I figured since it wasn't Air Force business, I'd just come for Cassie."

Another awkward moment settled on them; this time it felt like it lasted a lifetime. Sam, with folded hands anchored to her knee, started twiddling her thumbs. Jack sat there watching her.

"Carter---“  
“Sir---"  
They spoke in unison. They paused at that, looked at each other, and with nothing to say continued with the silence. The stand off finally got to Jack and he spoke up before she could open her mouth.

"Coffee?" he asked, standing, as he waited for her answer. Lifting her head to look at him, she nodded, and headed out of the bedroom with Jack following close behind. They checked on Cassie before making their way to the kitchen. The silence that they left in the room followed them as Sam made herself busy with the coffee and percolator.

"Sam..." he half whispered. She stopped at her name and was a little surprised at that. Jack rarely called her by her name, and when he did it was because of something serious. She poured the water, and turned on the coffeemaker. She then took her place right across from him at the dinner table."Jack?" her voice quivered as she said his name.

"How are you?" was all he could come up with at the moment; trying to stave off the awkward moments they'd been having since the bedroom.

"I'm okay. I'm trying, and I think I'll be okay because of Cassie."

"Good. That's good. Sam," his voice so smooth that she didn't notice that he had grabbed her hand. She didn't even feel him get up and move a chair closer to her. "You know Cassie and I were talking on the way home from the airport." Home, she noticed that and said as much.

"Home, Jack?" her blue eyes filled with hope.

He smiled, which was the first she'd seen since he was last visiting Cassie. It was the O'Neill smile that disarmed you and made you melt. Part of the charm and appeal that made women he met take notice of him. It was one of the things she hoped to see again and again. It was also the same one he gave her when they had experienced the loop.

The last drop of water from the coffeemaker dripped into the carafe and snapped Sam out of Jack's gaze. She bit her lip, looked at their hands and Jack's smiling face.

"I.. uh... I..." she stammered, as Jack continued to watch her.

"Would you like me to pour you a cup?" he asked, grinning to himself about finally leaving Sam speechless.

"Yes," she sighed as Jack started making little circles with his thumb on her palm.

"Then we'll talk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." 'Oh, God,' she thought, 'is that all you have to say... yes? You're acting like a love sick teenager. You're a smart woman. All of a sudden he flashes that "come hither" smile and you go all gaga over him? Will you listen to yourself? You're talking to yourself. You're over-analyzing things again.'

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Jack ask her whether she wanted cream and sugar in her coffee.

"Carter," he said in a singsong voice close to her ear. Feeling his hot breath she shivered, and turned so close to his face that she almost kissed him.

"What was that, Sir?"

Straightening himself, he placed the cup in front of her, "I was asking if you wanted cream and sugar."

"Just sugar, Sir."

"Jack, Carter. Hmm... and I'll try not to call you Carter all weekend."

"Yes, S--- Jack." She shook her head, as if to erase her 'blonde' moment. "You were saying about you and Cassie talking on the way home?"

"Yeah, about you and me, or lack thereof."

She didn't hide the slight shock on her face, about what he had just said. Her mouth almost gaped open at the words you and me.

"Huh... " Samantha Carter, resident astrophysicist, uttered with a bewildered look on her face.

"Huh? Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well... I... I just... I..."

"Sam, you're babbling."

She blushed, looking down at her coffee, swirling it around, and watching the steam rise.

"I thought you wanted to talk about Cassie and other stuff."

"Yes," he eyed her cautiously, "let's talk about the other stuff." He didn't want to push her into speechless mode so he treaded the waters a bit. "Sam, I don't know if it's too soon---"

"Jack, it's always been you." She turned away from him, not wanting to see his face, not wanting him to see the hope she harbored in her eyes.

"Look at me, Sam."

She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sam, will you look at me, please?" he asked, reaching for the hand gripping her skirt. She looked, and when he looked at her; her tears fell.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault, Jack." She wiped the tears with her free hand, and tried to smile and reassure him. "It's a little overwhelming, that's all."

"Yes it is" he replied, pausing and sighing. "I don't know Sam, suddenly with the open possibilities of finally being together without consequences ... I spent a good part of the drive thinking about it." He reached out with his other hand and wiped her wet cheek with his thumb. The warmth of his touch gave her gooseflesh.

"And what did you come up with?" Sam managed to ask before a loud exhale left her. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"That this is the one reality that I would like for us to be together in. That matters to me, more than any other."

At those words, she opened her eyes. Bluer than blue they were, fresh from her tears, almost sparkling.

"Jack-" and before she could finish, he cut her off.

"How about we sleep on it, huh. You must be pretty tired. We'll have a long talk tomorrow when Cassie's at the mall. How about that?" he offered, before she said something he might not like to hear.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I'll go get a pillow and blanket so you can sleep in the room."

"No need. I'll bunk with Cassie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides that couch is not good for your back", she finally smiled.

"Good to see that smile again."

They left the kitchen and walked back towards the bedrooms.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Sweet dreams" he imparted before going into the room and closing the door.

Sam grabbed the duffel she had dropped in the hallway, after being manhandled by Jack, and went into the master bedroom en suite. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she decided to wash her face. ‘Sheesh, you look a mess’ she thought as she turned on the faucet. She caught the running water, lowered her head and splashed her face. She did it three or four more times before wiping her face with the towel. She stood in front of the mirror for a little while longer contemplating the exchange she’d had with Jack. "He wants to try. No, he wants to be together. He wants us to be together."

"Tomorrow we'll talk," she said to herself. Smiling at her image in the mirror, she knew her decision had been made. The long talk would finally make it real. It wouldn’t be just a silent acknowledgement anymore. It would be their future and wherever it took them. She wandered to the bed and got in next to Cassie.

"Sam?"

"Shh... go back to sleep."

Cassie mumbled something incoherent, snuggled up to her, and went back to sleep.

"Thank you Cassie." She closed her eyes in hopes of dreaming an exciting tomorrow.

Jack, on the other hand, was still awake. He was a little surprised at what he’d said. Then again why let the chance slip away. He thought about what he had said though. About this being the one reality he wanted them to be together in. This felt good, it felt right, and it felt like he had a chance at being happy again. And with that he slept, hoping tomorrow's talk would solidify everything.


	3. ...in where Jack gets surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always SG-1 and characters are not mine. Unless specified.

He was dreaming. Yup that's what it was - because no one in their right mind would be awake at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning; especially a teenage girl in high school. But this was Cassie, and she had said she had astronomy homework. He heard Sam telling her to lower her voice because he was still sleeping; he heard Cassie whine about him being the only military person in the state of Colorado who had a penchant for sleeping in. Sam's retort was priceless though: he was a Major General now, and if he wasn't going into the office he could sleep in if he wanted to. Oh yeah … that was his Sam. His Sam. He heard Cassie make a come-back before opening his door.

"Wake up, General Sir!"

"Cassie, it's only 6 am."

"I know, there are people awake at this hour Uncle Jack! Also you did say you'd help me with my homework."

"Yes, I did. Let me wash my face and get some coffee. Then I'll come out back and help ya."

"Okay... don't be too long though. I'm supposed to chart some constellation now, then do another later on at night."

He inclined his head, and got up to go to the bathroom. After his bathroom trip he followed the smell of coffee and breakfast being made. There was Sam cooking bacon and eggs, listening to the morning news.

"Whacha doing?" he greeted, making her jump.

"Having a heart attack early in the morning" she smiled before turning back to her cooking.

"Is this mine?" he asked, pointing at the coffee on the table.

"Yup. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Uncle Jaaaaack …" Cassie whined from outside. Sam turned her head to look at him.

"I'm coming" he said, making a face at her. She laughed and finished frying the bacon and eggs. Jack slowly made his way to the back where Cassie was waiting on the deck, the telescope aimed at the sky already.

Sam watched them as she washed the pots and plates she’d used. Cassie was as chatty as ever, and Jack was trying to keep up with everything the teen was saying. Half an hour observing the morning sky made the two hungry enough to abandon the homework and the sky. They settled in the dining area and tucked into breakfast like they hadn’t been fed the night before. Sam and Jack stole glances at each other as they listened to Cassie plan out her day with some of her friends, before moving on to the planned dinner with Sam and Jack.

"So what time are you going to the mall?" Sam asked.

"Lunch time. We'll be eating out, if that's okay?" she directed the question at Jack.

"And leave me and Sam to fend for ourselves? *feigned a hurt look* How will we ever survive?" he replied laughing at Cassie, who was now sticking her tongue out at him like a child.

"Go back to sleep and I'll wake you an hour before you go."

"Thanks, Sam!"

As Cassie disappeared out of earshot, Jack cornered Sam by the sink.

"So, have you thought about what I said this morning?"

He was leaning on the counter, holding his coffee, with his arms across his chest. She busied herself trying to wash the dishes. It hurt to look at him. Even in the morning when his hair is everywhere, he looked good enough to eat. Hell she almost wet herself over that smile he sported. If it weren't for the sleeping teenager (who, she assumed, was already sleeping) she'd jump him right on that counter. Jump him? No, that's wasn’t even what she daydreamed about anymore. She used to imagine herself on the General's desk, but now... she just wanted him anywhere. Anywhere would do, as long as he was between her legs.

"Get a grip on yourself, Carter. The man is not some prized stallion for copulating purposes. Copulating? Where do you come up with these things?"

"Sam?" Jack called again.

"Yeah... yes, I have. I think you already know my answer to that, Jack."

"Do I? I don't know, Sam. I think I need to hear you say it. I need you to say the words."

The need to hear was written all over his face and his voice. It wasn't desperation; just the need for everything to be real.

"Yes. You know that already. Of course."

"Good."

He was about to kiss her when the phone rang.

"Who would call at this hour?"

"It's already seven, Jack! *picking up the phone* Hello, Samantha Carter. Hello Sir. Umm.. yes, Sir. He is, Sir. Just a sec. *covering the receiver's mouth piece* It's General Landry, Sir."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" he exclaimed taking the phone from Sam. "I am on leave for the next 2 days you know," he complained as soon as he listened to the new head of the SGC. "Oh... okay. Yes, I'll be there in half an hour. Yes, I know. How did you know I was here? My aide. Yeah, reminds me of Walter actually. Yeah, strangling would be murder. I'll be there. Bye Hank."

"Talk later?"

"Yeah."

Sam watched him walk off to get ready. She then went into Janet's office and called work to check on the status of the lab. Jack stopped by long enough to utter "borrow, car, yours" and watched him take her keys.

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye."

Work took up most of her day and Jack was still not back from the SGC. Plus Cassie had left her in time to meet her friends at the mall. Hearing the engine of a car almost made her kneel down on the floor and pray!

"Sorry it took so long."

Jack wore his dress blues. His jacket was open and his hat had her keys in it. The tie was off and a few buttons were undone.

‘Good God, will this man ever stop being desirable? I want to tear his clothes off and just ride him.’  
“Mmm... yeah..." she voiced the last part of her thought.

"What was that, Sam? Care to share?"

"It was nothing. Just thinking."

"Uh oh... and?"

This time she wanted to see how he'd react if she actually told him what was on her mind. "I just wanted to tear your clothes off and ride you."

"Really?" He mimicked Teal’c's favorite eyebrow movement with a sly smile.

"Uh huh... then have my way with you on the dining room table, the kitchen, the backyard”

"Okay, okay. I get the point!"

"Did you eat yet?" She took his jacket and folded it, setting it next to his hat.

"In the cafeteria. I'm gonna get changed."

She nodded and left him to sit in the living room. She heard him open the door to his room and rifle through his bag.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what? You ride me? Or do me on the table-"

"You know what I mean. The distance?"

"Are we going to let a little distance separate us?" he started from the bedroom and ending the question in the living room, in front of her. "Now that we can be together?"

Staring into his brown eyes, she knew that this man was worth every sacrifice and every obstacle thrown at her. Here he was, offering himself to her and all she could do is question it. "No. No. Not when there's a chance."

"Good," he said sitting next to her. He put his arms around her and it reminded her of the comfort he’d given her when her father was dying. "Because I'll have you reassigned to D.C. if I have to."

She didn't know whether it was the closeness, his hand stroking her arm, or the look in his eyes; but there they were - passion rising between them. He leaned in to kiss her, but she grabbed his head forward and went for it. She parted her mouth as his teeth nipped her lower lip. That made her sigh, and when he ran his tongue over her lip a moan escaped from the depths of her. She flicked her tongue over his teeth and he opened them for her. It was a ritual as old as time. Their tongues dueled, trying to possess each other, and they took each breath like it was their last.


	4. ...in where dinner was "arousing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam teases Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SG-1 and characters.

Sam touched her lips but left them bare, seeing that they were both swollen and red enough. She could bear the ache. After all she’d spent most of the afternoon making out with Jack. Who was she to complain when all she could think about, and had been thinking about for the last eight years was having Jack's lips, and many other parts of him, on her. Then again who was to say they wouldn’t get to that.

*flashback to earlier that afternoon*

"I want you," he whispered, his hands working its way down to the button on her jeans.

"Jack …Cassie could walk-in in any minute."

The words didn't register. All he knew was how good she felt. Soft, warm, inviting, and clearly very aroused from the little sighs and moans he’d been eliciting from her. He ran a finger down the seam of her jeans and pressed. He heard her catch her breath and he pressed harder. She groaned louder and bit his lips as payback the response he evoked from her. And he kept on pushing until her breath grew shallower with every the touch.

"I want you, Sam." And as soon as the words were out of his mouth they heard keys jingle and the front door open.

"I'm hoooome!" Cassie semi-yelled from the door.

Sam quickly righted herself and Jack just carried on as if nothing had been happening. The only evidence of the afternoon was Sam's swollen lips and the stupid grin Jack sported.

"I thought you said you'd be ready for dinner when I got home."

"Oh, wow!" Sam exclaimed looking at her watch. "Didn't notice the time."

"That's probably because you and Jack have been making out", the teen mumbled.

"What was that, Cass?" Jack asked nonchalantly, pretending not to have heard.

"Nothing, uncle Jack” she smirked at him.” I'm going to change since you two aren't dressed yet."

*Back in the present, in front of the vanity*

"Sam? You ready? Cause he's waiting in the truck."

"Just about done!" She got off the chair, fixed her black dress, and took a look at herself in the mirror one last time. She came out of the bedroom, and Cassie was caught unawares.

"WOW! Someone's getting lucky tonight!"

"Cassandra!" she blurted trying to look flustered at Cassie, but only managing a bright red tinge on her cheeks.

They walked out hand in hand, and down to the truck where a slack-jawed Jack was waiting for them.

"About that heart attack....." he reminded her of this morning’s comment before turning on the engine.

"She's hot!"

"Cassie!" the two adults cried out.

Much of the drive to the restaurant was taken up with chatter about Cassie's day, but Cassie wasn't blind to the fact that the two in the front were stealing glances from each other. She smiled to herself, finally getting what her mom meant. These two people wouldn't know what to do with themselves unless someone pushed them in the right direction. She felt the truck stop and got out when Jack held the door open for her. He walked around to the other side and did the same for Sam. Thinking he'd be the clever one, he slightly grazed Sam's ass with his hand. Sam noticed the change of mood on his face.

"You're not wearing anything under there..." he whispered so low that only she can hear. The air that came with his words caressed her ear. She shuddered and tried to calm herself and answered him seductively.

"Dessert," and with that she walked after Cassie who was already heading inside the eatery. He hurried after her, making sure she was in front of him. That little seductive play she just made gave him blood circulation he didn't need down there. Not while they were walking into a public place!

"Revenge will be sweet, Sam. And it will be mine."

The hostess asked if they had reservations. Not paying attention to where he was going Jack collided with Sam's back. Sam took the time to wiggle before walking off to follow the young woman showing them to their seats.

"There we go … five for Cassandra Frasier."

"Thank you."

Drink orders were taken and the three settled around the table. Sam and Jack sitting next to each other and Cassie across from them.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Surprise... oh wait there they are!"

Sam and Jack turned to see Teal'c and Daniel walking towards them.

"Hey, Cassie! Jack, Sam."

"Daniel." The two said in unison that made Teal'c and Daniel exchange looks.

"Col. Carter. O'Neill."

"Teal'c," they both said at the same time... again. Which made Daniel and Teal'c look more puzzled.

"So what brings you here, General?" Daniel teased, knowing full well that Cassie had called him to come see her.

"A little time off... a little pleasure." His hand moved to Sam's leg, massaging it as he said the word pleasure. Clearly the play between the two was being watched carefully, and although Daniel and Teal'c couldn't see anything they knew something was going on. Sam was blushing, trying to hide it from the other occupants of the table.

"Sam, I thought you were staying at work"

"Everything was under control so I decided to come up."

Continuing his ministrations, Jack turned to Teal'c and asked about Rya'c. The small talk opened the conversation to everything. Daniel and Sam talking about the latest happenings in their work lives; Jack, Teal'c and Cassie talking about Teal'c and his family. The exchange didn't stop Jack from doing what he was doing. He was now slowly raising the hem of Sam's dress to expose her knees. He was making circular motions with his index finger, listening attentively to Teal'c, and glancing at Sam's face as she tried to cool herself with the iced tea she was drinking.

"You okay, Sam?" Daniel asked, noticing that she looks a little flustered.

"Yeah... oh yeah..." she tried to answer calmly, trying to stop the quivering in her voice.

Jack moved his hand higher up her inner thigh, stroking it up and down the length of her leg, which made Sam suddenly stand up.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Daniel inquired after her abrupt movement.

"Yeah, just need to go to the ladies’ room." Hurrying away from the table she proceeded to the ladies’ room. When she got there she moved towards the faucet and got ready to cool her face off with a splash. "He is dead meat!" she voiced aloud. ‘Hmm... revenge maybe his, but I'll get him back’, she thought as she wiped the water off her face. And with a determined look on her face she walked out of the ladies room exuding confidence. Jack detected the change in her and knew that he was in for it for.

Dinner was interesting. The focus became Cassie and what she was going to do with college. Under the table - well that was a totally different story. Sam had removed one shoe and was now rubbing her foot up Jack's leg. Seeing that it didn't phase him at all, she changed tactics and lifted the bottom of his pants with her toes. Succeeding on finding his bare skin she began her attack.

Jack leaned over to her and murmured something only she can hear. "You're going to have to do better than that, Colonel."


	5. ...in where "dessert" was kept fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night cap with a bit of dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we can safely say that this is the beginning of explicit.

The group decided to come back to the house and catch up with what had been going in the SGC that they couldn't talk about in public. Daniel and Teal'c followed closely, commenting on the weird behavior of their two friends. When they got to the house Cassie said her good nights and headed off to bed, clearly very tired. Jack and Sam on the other hand were both regretting the decision to invite Daniel and Teal'c over. The two guys made themselves comfortable on the couch while Jack and Sam headed off to the bedroom Jack was currently occupying. Sam was about to change when Jack stopped her.

"Don't take the dress off."

She looked him over and he was very serious. "Okay."

"Guys?" Daniel questioned, trying not to yell.

"Coffee?" Sam offered, heading for the kitchen. The two men nodded and she saw Jack sit on the couch already starting the conversation with what happened earlier that afternoon. She brought a tray with four cups and a plate of biscuits. She sat next to Jack on the couch, his arm resting on the back of the sofa.

"You guys got something you wanna tell us?" Daniel said, pointing his finger at Teal'c and himself.

"What's there to say?" Jack answered, leaning back.

"Are you and Colonel Carter involved, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in his deep voice.

"That's what I love about you, T - straight to the point."

"We're going to try," said Sam, who was feeling slightly embarrassed.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks, and traded laughs.

"Well it's about damn time," Daniel exclaimed. Jack and Sam both looked at Daniel. You rarely heard the man cuss.

"Indeed it is. It has been many years in the making."

They noticed that Teal'c had injected some enthusiasm into his tone.

"Really … how many times can you deny the feelings? I mean we're talking about eight, eight and a half years here-"

"Thank you, Daniel. We get the point."

"So what are you going to do about being so far apart?" Daniel continued with the questioning.

"Will it not be hard to be so far apart?" Teal'c piped in.

"We're talking about thousands, and not just the next state over. It's across-"

"We know that" Sam interjected. "We'll work through it. We just don't want to let the chance slip away."

Jack wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her temple. "We'll work it out." He moved his hand to her back and started to rub it, trying to release the tension he felt build there when Daniel started going on.

"Good. Just don't hurt her, Jack."

"Yes, O'Neill, or I will dismember you."

"I thought you two were my friends?" he questioned almost to the point of a whine.

"We are. We're also Sam's friends."

"Thanks, guys. Don't worry about it. I'll probably dismember him before Teal'c gets a chance!"

With the mood light again, the talk about the SGC re-surfaced. Specifically about the new SG-1 team leader. Coffee flowed aplenty and on the last few cup Jack stood up to go with Sam in to the kitchen. As soon as she put the tray down and reached for the coffee, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the pulse on her neck. His wandering hand lifted the dress, ran a finger where the folds met and found her very wet.

"Hmm... have you been wet for me all this time?" he asked, lifting the finger to his mouth and tasting her. "You taste good. Keep the dessert fresh."

Sam almost had a convulsion where she stood. She felt the dress go down and he swatted her behind just as he turned to go back to the guys. She anchored a hand on the counter to keep her from falling on the floor. She took a couple of breaths and returned with the coffee. She couldn't look at him, knowing his lips had tasted her. She had to admit to herself that revenge was definitely his. She just couldn't compete with him; she'll fall before she even tried.

Daniel and Teal'c finally remarked that it was getting late. Teal'c had to go off world and Daniel was busy sorting through his office at the SGC. They said their goodbyes at the door. Sam waved and headed back into the house, clearly trying to ignore Jack and his stupid grin.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, and I am due for some praising" she tried to sound coy.

"Sam?" he asked waiting for her.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Clearly, to Jack, she was trying to hide it.

"You riding me." He extended a hand, and she took it, letting him lead her to the bedroom after the not so silent closing of the front door. When they entered the room, Jack quickly locked the door. They stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at each other, figuring out the next move. Jack stepped forward and put his hands on her face, cupping it. "You, Samantha Carter, are achingly beautiful. You take my breath away.” He paused “And that's not good for an old man like me."

"You’re not old," she declared before giving him a tender kiss.

Jack opened his mouth to her liking the aggressiveness. He broke off the kiss and started trailing down her jaw, nipping and many times licking areas of sensitivity. He pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulders, giving them the same care he did her face. Not being able to resist the rapid pulse that was beating on her neck, he gave it a gentle suck until he was satisfied with the pink love bite that appeared. He sat down on the bed knowing his knees would go out if he stood for prolonged hours. Pulling her close, Jack made her turn as he slowly unzipped the dress. He traced a finger from the top of her spine down to where her back curved. He stopped and ran his tongue as far as he could get before giving her hip a kiss. Her white skin contrasted with the black dress, and when she faced him he was in more awe. Her breasts were peaked, darker pink from his caresses.

Momentarily distracted; she took advantage of it and straddled him, her dress pooling in the middle of her body. She kissed him again, this time working on his clothes, peeling them off him. And when his upper body was as bare as hers she pressed hers closer, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Jack went back to exploring her body, tracing his tongue down to the swell of her breasts. She leaned back, hung on to the arm Jack supported her with and watched him lave each nipple with infinite care. He flicked his tongue on one and nipped it making it even harder; from Sam's moan he knew he was on the right track. His other hand was creeping up her thighs and her center, rubbing his thumb between the lips, before pressing on her nub.

"Uhh.." she uttered, her breath caught in her throat as he continued to press and draw circles on her clit.

He shifted, and laid her down on the bed. Her legs dangling, open for his eyes only. He tugged the dress from her waist and threw it over his shoulder. He raised one of Sam's legs, planted a kiss on her calf, and placed it on his shoulder. He continued kissing up her thigh, his shoulders pushing her legs further apart. His lips descended on her cleft, slowly licking the wetness that had gathered there. He looked up to see Sam's breathing had changed, her hands gripping the sheets. He cupped her ass and used his thumbs to separate her folds. He slowly lowered his tongue into the crease of each fold - carefully avoiding her hardened nub, and catching the pearly liquid that ran down from her center.

"Jaaaccckkk..." Sam called, desperate for release.

"Not yet, baby." He blew air on her exposed cleft and she almost came. She was trying to hold back. God if only she could. She'd waited on this for so long. She wasn't about to finish it before she found out what Jack can do with his talented tongue.

And Jack did many oh-so-many-wonderful things to her. He had gone back to licking her; sliding his tongue up and down, back and forth, nipping and sucking while trying to keep her from lifting off the bed. She had come once, twice, thrice... hell, she'd lost count and when she thought he was done he slipped his tongue into her. Grabbing the pillow behind her, she screamed and followed it with an orgasm he would never forget. He savored every drop of her, and laughed when she removed the pillow from her face.

"That... that... that was... WOW..."

Her flushed face was satisfaction enough for him. He lowered himself on top of her, bracing his weight with his hands. He kissed her in a long, sensual and very arousing way.

‘What this woman could do with her tongue.’

"By the way … thank you for keeping the dessert fresh."


	6. ...in where there was some riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack definitely enjoyed dessert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that rated E... this is another!

She had asked him to lie on his back, settling herself on his stomach. And for an "old guy" Jack O'Neill had a body a twenty year old could only hope for. She knew he could feel the little dampness he left her with. She put a hand on one of his pecs as she unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped his pants.

"Hmm..." she heard him moan, as her hands slid into his boxers. "Let's hope those screams of yours didn't wake Cassie up." She stopped her movements and leaned forward.

"Sammmm," he whined feeling the loss of her soft hand.

"Cassie is probably out with her boyfriend right now."

"What? She told me-"

"Like you'd actually believe that a seventeen year old girl... specifically that seventeen year old girl … doesn't have a boyfriend?" she questioned, moving closer to his face.

"Why not? She's a good kid."

"She's a very good kid. Just not as innocent as you think. She sneaks out and God knows what she is doing-"

"Sam! I don't want to know."

"Well, Jack, we're going to have to worry about you know what when she goes away."

"You know what? I've just gone down on you and you can't even say sex?" He started to laugh and the rumbling of his stomach was causing vibrations between her legs.

"How about we stop talking about what Cassie is doing or not doing?" she volunteered, kissing his nose. "I do some reciprocating, and I finally get to that riding." She started tracing his brows, nose and the shape of his lips. He opened his mouth and caught her index finger between his teeth, gently sucking it. Sam replaced the finger with her lips, and just took over from him. She bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood.

The rapid breathing from Jack told her he didn't mind the pain. She kissed it away then ran her tongue down his chin, throat and chest. Leaving very wet traces; which she blew dry with her hot breath. She mimicked what he had done to her breasts. She gave each of his nipples a thorough and very wet sucking. She nipped, tugged and circled them making him moan louder than he had made her. Sam advanced further down, placing kisses here and there on his body, telling him to lift himself so she could remove his pants. She pushed down his jeans enough so he could take them off himself.

Sam turned her attention to something standing at attention. At one point during the conversation with Teal'c and Daniel he had leaned into her and whispered that he’d had a raging hard on since seeing her coming out of the house. So this is Jack O'Neill's raging hard on? I just want to put my mouth around it. Suck it to high heaven and swallow everything he has. That last thought stayed in her mind as her mouth descended on his cock. Sam tasted the moisture that came out while she was rubbing him. She made little circles with her tongue, gently tracing the swollen head, swallowing him as far as it would go. Her hand cupped his sac, massaging it, almost milking it. She slowed her pace, wanting to make it last, and continued to move her head up and down his length.

He was tempted to grab her head between his hands and ram his cock down her throat; he thought about it carefully though - knowing Sam would probably bite him. His erratic moans made her wet. The slow languid pace was getting to him. He didn’t know how long she had been sucking his dick, but he was ready to go off on her. She heard him say “Baby, I'm coming” and quickened her pace, waiting to swallow what he was about to give off.

His orgasmic cry of “Fuck, Carter” was enough for her to smile and be proud of the small payback. She crawled up his body, hovering on his face. "I thought you weren't going to call me Carter this weekend?" she commented, licking her lips of his juices. "I think a punishment is in order."

He raised an eyebrow, smiled and took hold of her head bringing it down for a deep kiss. It was as if they were branding each other. "Mine," he said after the exchange. "Now, there was some talk of riding?" he reminded her, reaching down to her wet pussy, and sticking his middle finger in her. "Yes, definitely ready for some riding."

"Is that so?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. Sam lifted his very hard cock, noting that it was still quite firm despite his coming. She passed the head between her folds, wetting it with her cum. She straightened her back and guided him into her, slowly savoring each inch that went in. She hissed as she felt him slam into her to the hilt. Sam started to move slow. They watched each other’s faces. Embedding the feelings of ecstasy in each moment. Jack began to go faster, holding her hips, asking her to lean forward.

"Sam, your breasts." She leaned forward, almost touching his lips. When he reached for them, she moved back, a smirk on her face. She knew that if he suddenly moved forward he would throw his back. She did this a few more times before his plead of “Please, baby” got to her. He got his mouth around one of her breasts and latched on. He finally let go, letting her control the fast pace they were setting. It felt like forever; their juices melding, the feel of each other, taking each other to the brink. He watched her closely, waiting until he knew she was almost there.

"Sam," he called. She opened her eyes, her chest heaving. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "I want you to keep your eyes open." She nodded again. They both felt him swell, knowing what was about to come. His grip on her hips tightened and he readied himself for one last thrust upwards, watching as Sam touched her clit; triggering both their orgasms.

"Jaccckkk..." she screamed the same time he said "Sammmmm."

Sam collapsed on top of him. Jack was still inside her. Both were out of breath. He started rubbing her back, finding the energy to do it. One of his hands entwined with hers.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack?" she answered, lifting her head.

"I love you," he declared, kissing the hand that was joined with his.

She beamed with a smile. "I love you, too, Jack" this time kissing him.

Jack grabbed the blanket that had fallen during their lovemaking and threw it on top Sam. They were about to fall asleep like that. Sam on top of him, Jack still inside her when Jack made one last comment.

"So are we doing it on the counter next?"

Sam giggled, lifted her head, and replied, "Only if you bring the dessert this time."

And with that they fell into slumber.


	7. ...in where Cassie gets caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie gets caught sneaking back in the house, and gets roped in to bringing the boy to meet the "parents".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end.

Jack had to take a leak, and he was trying to roll Sam under him so he could pull out of her. Sam moaned as she felt the loss of him, but didn't wake up. He picked up his boxers from the foot of the bed and put them on before heading to the bathroom outside. He was doing his business when he heard a car kill its engine. He finished peeing, then glanced at the bites and marks Sam had left on his body, before waiting for Cassie in the living room.

Jack could hear her trying not to make any noise and cursing herself for not finding the right key. He turned on the lamp on the side table not wanting to scare her. Trying to close the door as quietly as she could she turned to find Jack smiling at her, sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Cass" he greeted the slightly shocked teen.

"Morning, uncle Jack."

"So... how’s the boyfriend?"

"Unc-"

"Ack! Answer the question."

"He's fine. I was scared to bring him around-"

"Sam and I would like to meet him tomorrow. For lunch. And no more sneaking about at night."

"Well I wasn't planning to tonight but I wasn't about to stick around and listen to you and Sam either. I'm not even going to think about it. Eww... gross."

"I hope you haven't done anything you might regret later on."

"I swear, uncle Jack. I've done nothing with him. I promise."

"Uh huh... and how am I supposed to believe you if you lied about not having a boyfriend?"

"I swear," she adamantly replied, putting her right hand up.

"Go to bed, and no more sneaking out. And don't forget lunch tomorrow."

"Okay! I promise."

Cassie headed to her room and Jack went back to his. He stripped off his boxers and went back to bed, spooning with Sam, and wrapping an arm around her. He heard her sigh and settle back into him, wriggling her ass in the process. He smiled and promptly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sam was having the most wonderful dream. She and Jack were having the most amazing sex and Jack was telling her to wake up.

"Mmm... this dream is too real."

"That's because it is real." Jack was already inside her, feeling the sensation as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this wake up call?" she asked as he lavished her breasts with kisses.

"Morning wood."

He was slow and attentive this time. Taking his time with each thrust. Giving Sam time to adjust to him.

"Jackkkk...."

"Yes, baby?"

"Faster." He did as she asked and went faster, kissing her before they both came; stifling any noise that she might have made. Jack moved to her side and pulled her close. It was wonderful, this new found activity with Sam and he said as much to her.

"Oh... Cassie is bringing the kid over for lunch."

"You didn't?"

"No." He answered clearly understanding what she meant. "I needed to pee, and I was up in time for her to be dropped off."

"And what did you tell her?"

"This and that. You and I want to meet the boyfriend. Told her she can't go sneaking about at night anymore."

"And do you think she'll listen to you?"

"We'll see later today. Lunch time."

"Oh... and you'll be cooking lunch then?" she arched her brow at him, questioningly.

"Barbeque?"

"You mean that burnt meat you tried to feed us the last time?"

"Hey, I got carried away by the game. I promise I'll be careful this time. Shower?"

"I think I'll wait till you finish. I don't think Cassie can handle hearing the echoes of moaning and groaning from the bathroom!"

"Funny." He waggled his eyebrows, grabbed the towel hanging on the chair, and left to shower.

Sam snuggled in bed and remembered that coffee hadn't yet been made. She took the robe that was hanging in the closet and made her way to the kitchen.

"Jack?" she called after hearing the door open.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to cook you breakfast?"

"Nah, Fruit Loops are fine. Is there coffee?"

"Almost done."

Jack put on a shirt and a pair of jeans before going to the kitchen. He picked up the cell phone on the desk, and put it in his back pocket. He went back again, having forgotten his wallet. He found Sam drinking coffee, looking delectable in her robe, pouring his cereal on the bowl. He took the spoon she offered and went for the cereal.

"You going to the store?" He nodded and took a sip of the coffee in front of him. She handed him a list of things they needed, and told him she was going to shower. Picking up the phone from the base he dialed the SGC. Specifically Daniel's office. He told Daniel about the lunch time barbeque and asked him if he could talk Teal'c into postponing his trip off world. Daniel said he'd try, and innocently asked what he could bring for dessert. Jack almost choked on the coffee he was drinking and just told Daniel to bring whatever he liked.

By the time Sam had finished Jack was gone and Cassie was awake foraging for food.

"Morning, Cassie."

"Morning, Sam..... umm... Sam."

"Yeah, Cass?"

"I'm sorry about the sneaking out. I didn't mean for you to worry. And I told uncle Jack that I haven't done anything and that's the truth."

She smiled at the young woman. "It's okay, Cass. I just don't want to have secrets between us."

"Promise, no more secrets. So is uncle Jack still sleeping?"

"No, he's at the store. Buying food. For the lunch with your boyfriend."

"I'm screwed huh." Sam nodded in agreement and patted Cassie's shoulder..


	8. ...in where the "guys" meet the "boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Jack, uncle Daniel and Teal'c a.k.a. uncle Murray meet the boy who just happens to have a very familiar name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the end. One more chapter and an epilogue.

Jack was busy at the grill, and Sam was laying the table they were going to eat on. Cassie was in the living room waiting for her boyfriend, pacing.

"You're going to wear out the carpet, Cass," Jack voiced from the outside.

Cassie turned towards him, giving him a look that was a cross between nervousness and I will kill you.

"Priceless," he declared, grilling away.

"Jack, be nice," Sam warned.

The doorbell rang and Cassie almost tripped trying to run for the door. Jack and Sam watched her catch herself on the wall and straighten herself. Cassie opened the door to a smiling young man. He was about to kiss her when she turned her head. He grazed her cheek instead.

"Wonder why she's so nervous" Jack said, innocent-like.

"Maybe because uncle Jack is an Air Force General that has a license to carry a gun and to kill?" Sam suggested.

"That's only if I'm in danger."

Cassie and her guy came through the sliding door, very nervous.

"Uncle Jack, Sam this is Peter Callaghan. Peter, this is Sam and Uncle Jack."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, almost laughing, finally understanding why Cassie had been nervous. Sam and Jack shook the hand young Pete offered them.

"Pete huh? *Sam elbows Jack* So PETE how long have you known Cassie?" Jack started off.

Before the young man could answer the doorbell rang again.

"You didn't..." Sam whispered.

"Had to," Jack answered her in the same manner.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Cassie exclaimed, seeing Daniel and Teal'c.

"What was that, babe?" Peter asked, turning.

"Nothing!" Cassie came back looking disgruntled, towing Daniel and a hat-wearing Teal'c. Daniel handed the pie to Sam, and Teal'c did the same with the box of donuts.

"Umm... my other uncles. Uncle Daniel and uncle-"

"Murray." Jack volunteered.

"Uncle Daniel, Uncle Murray this is my boyfriend Peter Callaghan." Daniel accepted the hand Pete offered and shook his head when Pete was about to offer his hand to Teal'c.

"PETE Callaghan, it sounds like Sha-," Teal'c was saying, before Jack shook his head telling him not to continue.

"How you doing, PETE?" Daniel caught on.

"Very well, sir."

"Please, call me Daniel. After all you're dating my niece."

"Yes, and PETE hasn't answered my question. How long have you known Cassie?"

"And why is it that we have only been introduced now?" Teal'c added in his deep voice, scaring the already nervous boy.

"Did Cassie tell you there will be no more late night 'outings'?"

"Are you two just dating?"

"What are your intentions towards Cassandra?" Teal'c asked, but before Jack and Daniel could start the round of questions again Cassie looked over at Sam. Her eyes were pleading with her.

"Guys. Give him some breathing room so he can answer your questions." Sam gave Jack a very nasty look. One that said 'If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now.' "So tell us, Peter, how long have you and Cassie known each other?"

"Junior year, Ma'am." Jack and Daniel sniggered at that.

"Call me Sam," she corrected, giving the two the evil eye.

"We started dating after she broke it off with Dominic."

"So tell us about yourself PETE?" Jack butted in before Sam could speak.

"My father is from Ireland and my mother is from Boston."

"Irish American?" Daniel remarked.

"Third generation, Shanahan," the young man answered.

Sam choked on the beer she had been drinking. Teal'c was about to thump her on the back, but Jack got to her first.

"You okay, Sam?" Jack questioned her trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice strained.

"So Pete Shanahan Callaghan, a purebred Irishman huh."

"Yes, sir."

"Jack O'Neill... two L's," he said holding up two fingers.

"And school? How are you doing there?" Daniel continued the questioning.

"I do pretty well, Sir... I mean Daniel, Sir... umm... Daniel" the boy replied, stammering through his answer.

"And are you capable of protecting Cassandra?" Teal'c piped in.

"He means do you take care of yourself ... so you can protect Cassie should anything happen..." Daniel tried to translate, the look of confusion obvious on the young man's face.

"Yes, Sir. I do sports." Young Pete looked very uncomfortable and after the very long pause, he welcomed the sound of Jack's voice announcing that the food was ready.

The food did not turn out like the previous time. The two teenagers ate in silence barely talking to each other, while the adults spoke of Jack's return to D.C. early Monday morning. Sam's mood changed hearing about Jack departure, her face crestfallen. Jack noticed. It looked like he was reaching for the napkin on his lap, but he gave her knee a squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a forced smile. Paying attention to Sam and Jack Daniel decided to get Cassie out of the house to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me and Murray for a movie marathon downtown?" he gave her a slight nudge with his foot.

"Sure, Uncle Daniel."

Food and dessert extended till the afternoon, the interrogation ending a few minutes before they were scheduled to leave.

"Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?" Daniel asked ushering the others towards the door.

"No, we're fine Daniel. Thanks for the offer." Jack silently thanked him and closed the front door.

‘Now to turn my Sammie's frown into a smile’ he thought to himself. He observed Sam for a little while before joining her in cleaning the table. He checked the grill, put the bottles of beer in the bin, and helped Sam bring the dishes in for washing.

They stood there in silence, Sam washing and Jack drying. Sam wiped her hands with the hand towel before putting the dry dishes away. He waited for her to finish before taking her hand and moving to the living room. He sat her down, with him doing the same on the coffee table so he faced her. He lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes.

"We will make this work," he declared, not letting go of her chin. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Good. We've waited too long for it not to work."


	9. ...in where it was loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last "loving" for the road folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first 2 of my Buttons series is set after this chapter. Thank you for coming along for the ride.

She was tired, he could see that. He lead her towards the bedroom and told her to rest.

"Jack..."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Will you hold me?" she asked, her hand extending out towards him.

He smiled, gripped her hand, and joined her in bed. He closed his eyes, listening to her breathing, waiting for it to even out. When he knew she was sleeping, he got up to tidy the garbage that was left outside. He was thinking. He wanted to assure Sam that they would be okay and that everything was going to work out for the best. He knew that if it were up to him, he would skip this whole thing and just marry her. Jack knew in his heart that this second chance at love was a gift. She was a gift. Here was a woman who knew him inside and out, was loyal, and by God one of the best friends a person could ask for. He let out a heavy sigh, and sat on the bench. It was complicated, but he knew he could un-complicate it. He went back into the house after taking the trash cans out to the curb. He washed his hands, picked up the phone, and dialed the number. There was one man who could help him reach to some conclusions.

"Good evening, sir. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time? No?...." he continued to chatter for about an hour. "Thank you, sir." After the talk he had some idea of what to do. He was after all somewhat free to do pretty much anything he wanted. He could free up his schedule to work with hers. And he was due for some favors. Hell they wasn't even favors; he’d saved the world. He chuckled to himself.

And that's how Sam found him, sitting on the couch, chuckling to himself.

"Jack?"

"Evening. How was your nap?"

"It was good," she answered him stretching her arms upwards. "So why were you all happy?"

"Just got off the phone with General Hammond."

"Really? And?"

"He wished us luck, and reminded me that technically I can do whatever I want."

"What does that mean?" She didn’t want to be happy yet. She didn’t want to celebrate anything then fall flat on her face. She wanted him to explain before they started planning their future.

He patted the seat next to him, so he could explain to her. "It means that I can work around everything. George, it's really odd to call him that, pointed out that I'm the boss now. Sam, it doesn't have to be very complicated. I can work around your schedule and I can be here whenever you want or whenever Cassie wants."

"And it's that simple?"

"Well I'm going to have to see what the President says, but I'm sure he already knows a fair bit."

"Jack, I don't want to be happy then have it taken away."

"No one will take it away. I promise." He embraced her. The comfort and safety of his arms was all she wanted.

 

She had a blindfold on. She didn’t know where Jack was taking her but she trusted him. Yeah, she trusted him.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"If I tell you that then it won’t be a surprise."

He had ordered her to stay in the house, dress warmly and get ready for a night "out." She didn't know what that meant but she did what she was told.

"Can you tell me at least if we are going to leave the house?"

"Elaborate on that."

"Are we going to leave the property?"

"No, we're staying here."

He lead her out in the back yard, slowing their pace when they came up to the make shift tent he built. Jack removed the blindfold and turned her around.

"Isn't it a bit cold?"

"Colder than Antarctica?"

Her eyes glazed over as the memory of that place returned to her. She shivered, remembering how cold it had been and how painful to see themselves so helpless. Suddenly the temperature in Colorado Springs felt warmer than 5 seconds ago. Jack noticed that her shivery state has gone and had her duck into the tent.

"So we're communing with nature?" Sam grabbed one of the pillows Jack had assembled on the side and placed it on part of the blanket that was sticking out. She lay back mesmerized by the stars and the night sky. Jack grabbed the other and placed it next to hers, doing as she did.

"It's how we met, Carter."

"So we're back to Carter now?"

"No.. I just miss calling you that. It's a little lonely in D.C. you know."

She turned her body and placed her hand under her head, looking at Jack staring at the sky.

"If it wasn't for that we'd never have met." Jack was feeling sentimental. He was the proverbial military man, and with his failed marriage and son's death everything had ended. Life wasn't worth living. The program, retirement, and being asked to come back. Then this beautiful leggy woman, smart as hell, stood up to him. Spunk... that's what he thought the first time they met.

"Jack?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Everything, and whether there is a couple on one of those planets up there who is doing the same thing that I'm about to do to you."

"And what would that be?"

"This..." Without missing a beat he was on top of Sam kissing her, and working on the jacket she had worn.

"My... that black ops training really comes in handy huh."

"Carter... shut up!" She opened her mouth as his came down on hers. It was different. Everything he was doing was slow, tender, and caring. He was kissing her and exploring every nook and tooth she had. His hands continued to work on her clothes, feeling that she had nothing underneath the apparel.

"I figured I'd give you a surprise as well!" She grinned at him, the same one he always gave her.

Getting Sam naked was the one thing on Jack's mind, but he was in no hurry. He had all night to please her. Divesting her of her warmer and his shirt, he went back to what he was doing. He noted all of the places Sam liked, where she moaned the loudest. His tongue formed hot patterns on her jaw down to that pulse that's beat rapidly. He would stop every now and then to let the cold dry it, making Sam gasp with pleasure. This time around Jack made sure a very vivid red mark was left on her skin. He left small kisses all the way to the shallow dip on her neck, licking it, nipping the surrounding skin around it.

"Jaaaccckkk..." she whimpered.

He ignored her, concentrating on the valley between her breasts. He moved on to one pert breast, made her nipple darker; the sucking making it even more sensitive. He left one for the other, giving it the same treatment this time blowing hot air on the wet areola. Sam was now writhing, clutching the pillow under her, moaning for more. Jack went further down to her stomach, immersing his tongue in her navel, and unbuttoned her jeans. ‘Wow’ he thought ‘she really isn't wearing anything under there.’

"Jack, pleaseeee." This time her cry sounding like a mewl.

"Almost there, baby. Almost there." He pulled her jeans off, and threw it outside the tent. He found her wet and ready.

"Jack, I need you inside me." He was half way through removing his own pants when he felt Sam's foot hook on the top of his jeans and push it down with him. When she couldn't push any more he continued for her, pressing it all the way down with his foot. Sam wrapped her legs around him, waiting for him to enter her, filling her. "Jack, I need you now." He heard the desperation in her voice and felt the leg rubbing his ass.

He entered her; not as swiftly as she wanted but her sigh was enough for him. His thrusts were slow, languid... almost listless. It was like that for a while until Sam felt like she was going to die, and voiced her opinion. He drove in faster, keeping up with the pace she wanted. Her moans were loud and getting even louder as he tried to hold out. She contracted her muscles around him, cumming, while Jack finally gave in to his own orgasm. They tried to calm their raspy breathing, hanging on to each other as they stared at the night sky.

"Beautiful," she announced. "Making love under the stars. A little chilly, but I have no complaints," she declared snuggling closer to Jack. "I love you, Jack."

"The sky is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. And I love you!"

She gave him a long kiss, which he followed with a groan. She moved back to look at him and noticed that he winced in pain.

"Beautiful indeed. Except for that knee problem!" Jack rubbed his knee before proclaiming he couldn't stay out in the cold any longer. They crawled out of the tent, grabbed their clothes, and headed back inside the house. As soon as they hit the bed, both conked out not even caring if Cassie had come home.

0500 Hours

Jack knew if he woke Sam up, she would just be sad about him leaving. He didn't want to see that. Getting up as slowly as he could he packed his bag, and headed outside to have a quick shower. He stopped to ask Cassie if she'd drop him to the airport, telling her he didn't want a sad goodbye with Sam. She nodded her head and told him she'd be ready when he was done dressing. He picked up his dress blues and put it on before giving Sam a kiss. He grabbed his duffel and headed out the door. Cassie was waiting in the truck, the engine ready to go. The drive was silent as was the walk to the terminal.

"Cass, if you need me all you need to do is call. You know that right?" he was giving her the biggest of hugs he could manage. His flight was already boarding.

"Of course. Uncle Jack, I love you... and thank you for being here for me."

"I love you, too. And you call me anytime. Tell Carter I--"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being a sap."

He kissed the young woman on the forehead and walked to the gate.


	10. Epilogue ...in where "not exactly" fits in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's where not exactly fits in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the ride. This was one of those things I'd attempted at my first OTP. Anyway like I've said before the first 2 of the Buttons series takes place after this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Spoilers and show are not mine!

*Ahem* Agent Barrett cleared his throat. "How you been?"

Sam looked at him pausing from what she was doing. "Pretty good. You?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Can't complain" he answered tuning the surveillance console in front of him. She nodded at him. "What's new?"

"Ahh... let’s see. I was leading R & D for a while there."

"Oh I never figured you were the type to settle for a desk job."

"Ah... I needed something with flexible hours. Janet's adopted daughter Cassie was going through a hard time."

"Oh I see."

"Spent sometime on the Prometheus away on deep space reconnaissance. Oh helped stop a dangerous enemy from gaining a foothold in the galaxy."

"Yes, I heard about that." He fiddled with the controls. "How's Pete?"

"We broke up."

*Looks over at Sam* "Really? Uhhh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well it's the best thing for both of us."

*Looking hopeful* "So you're single again?" Barrett asked.

*Sam cocks her head to one side* "Uhh... not exactly" she replied smiling at him.

*Awkward moment*

"New guy?" he asked nosily.

"You could say."

"It's him isn't?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"How's that going?"

"Somewhat there, but not exactly."


End file.
